More Than Us
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: Nadia Santos she dreamt once that her father would come find her. A girl once without a family has her sister and father. But can the past she left behind stay where it belongs in the past or will it come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This is totally done through Nadias point of view take note if you haven't seen Season 4 yet it may be a little spoilerish most likely it wont be i hate putting spoilers in my fiction. Flashbacks will be in italics.  
Summary: Nadia Santos she dreamt once that her father would come find her. A girl once without a family has her sister and father. But can the past she left behind stay where it belongs in the past or will it come back to haunt her.  
Couples: Nadia/OC, Nadia/Weiss, a bit of S/V and a secret relationship that will be revealed later  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: None of these amazing characters belong to me they belong to the genius that is JJ Abrams. If I owned them I'd be majorly rich and I'd be one lucky person.

More Than Us  
by: Lili

**Chapter 1 **

I have lived that day over and over again in my head could I have done something differently probably not right nothings that simple. Who am I? Well that indeed is the question isn't it I've been asking myself the same thing all my life. My earlier years are a blur to me all I remember from the age of about 3 or 4 I was in an orphanage thats my first memory. Most children have memories of their mothers mine, I was taken away from her. As for my father I never knew him I dreamt that he would come get me but not until I was twenty-six did I meet him for the first time in my life.

Now after 26 years of living I finally have a family well yes a slightly disturbing one my fathers an evil mastermind, I've found out that my mother is dead and my sister seems to be the most normal one of the lot or as normal as they come. I joined Argentine Intellagence to get away from the orphanage I thought I would be there for four years and then get out, but that wasn't the case. I've had so many aliases sometimes I truly wonder if I am Nadia Santos or just another person all together.

My intention after getting out of there was not to join another organization as such but I was brought into APO(Authorized Personnel Only) headed by none other than my own father. And a team including my sister Sydney, her father Jack and 4 other people Michael Vaughn, Marcus Dixon, Marshall Flinkman and Eric Weiss. Erics name and seeing him always brings a smile to my face we met just before his birthday party he seemed nice enough and was surprised when he asked me on a date of course I agreed.

Someone has never truly thought of me in a romantic way since him he was the first person to care about me truly. But then he disappeared one night and never returned I never questioned anyone as to where he went because I would have just gotten thats on a need to know basis. From that day I shut myself off from anything that could hurt me. As I step out of the shower for another day of work I ponder even now where he is hes never left my thoughts which if you think about it could be bad but I don't care. I get dressed and go into the kitchen I see Michael sitting there he'd been here nearly every night this week.

He looks up and I smile "morning, Syd already gone to work?" I ask.

He nods "morning, yes she has early morning meeting with Sloane," he says. I can hear the hatred in his voice everyone who I meet and they know my father well have the same in his/her voice. Sydney has the same she has reason I suppose but I don't really let it get to me I may not be the biggest fan of my father but he has his good points occassionally. "So how are you finding living here?"

I snap out of what I'm thinking and look at him "I love being near the coast and getting to know my sister is nice as well," I say. I pour myself some coffee I was never a coffee drinker before I came here but now I'm addicted to the stuff. I pop a piece of toast in as well a usual routine never had one of those before. I grab the main section that has been left untouched and I sit down at the table and read whats in the headlines.

Its kind of a joke I suppose I never use to read them and now I want to know everything thats going on. I drink my coffee and I see Vaughn leave after he says goodbye. I get up and brush my teeth and leave for the day. I get to the office and I sit down at my desk for another boring day of writing reports I see I have an email its from Syd reminding me of our double date tonight like I could forget.

I look over and see Jack Bristow talking to my father now I don't have anything against the man but he scares me a little. I think he most probably hates me of course but its not like my fault his wife was KGB and she betrayed him. I've barely had any interaction with him because of that reason. He put judgement on me before he'd even met me.

I look over onto the other side side of the room and there stands Marshall talking to Weiss I don't always understand what hes saying but hes very sweet and very kind. So back to the same old thing writing reports and in realization that maybe this isn't too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My past – Now, that's something I have dreaded talking about all my life. No matter what it has been, from my younger days, or to the orphanage; no matter which time in my life. I look over and I watch as Sydney meets the new guy – what's his name again? Oh, right, Benjamin Chagai. He just transferred here, and he's kind of cute, I suppose. Is my sister flirting with him…? No, I'm seeing things - she doesn't flirt with anyone but Michael Vaughn. (dives for cover from the flying tomatoes) He looks kind of her type but heck if I know what her type is.

I walk over and I smile at the both of them. Oh boy. She's doing her hair behind the ear bit again. Definite sign she likes him. I smile. "Benjamin, is it," I say.

He nods, almost stiffly but he looks friendly all the same "Benjamin, yes, but my friends call me Ben and you must be Nadia, right? Your sister pointed you out to me," he says, smiling softly at Sydney. Oh yes; total flirt mode. He seems rather sweet but that perhaps is on the outside. I wonder what he's like outside the agency.

I nod.

"I am Nadia, yes," I say. I notice Syd staring at me pointedly and I get the hint. She wants to be alone with Mr cute guy. She's always the lucky one. I walk away and over past Vaughn's desk, and I notice him watching them and I roll my eyes as I see the jealousy there. Like, Sydney Bristow would really do anything with another guy right in front of her boyfriend. I walk over to Weiss and I sit down on his desk. "So have they got anything new for us?"

He looks up suddenly from what he's doing and smiles. "No, nothing at all," he says. He then looks back at his computer and I look down at a picture frame and I pick it up. It's a picture which Syd, Weiss, Vaughn and I had taken at Weiss's birthday party. I smile and trace his face with my finger. I have the exact same picture; it's sitting on my bedside table in my room at home. "So what brings you here, fair Ms. Santos?"

I smile at him. "I came to invite you to lunch if you have spare time."

He looks at me and then back at his computer I have a feeling that it will be the same answer I have gotten all week – No, he doesn't have time or No, he has too much work. I sigh and look down at my hands, and I play with the hem of my skirt. "It's alright, maybe dinner."

He takes one of my hands and squeezes it "I'm sorry, Nadia, but this is what its like working for APO; I guess lots and lots of work which may have something to do with your father not wanting me to see you," he smirks. I shake my head and smile slightly at the joke. Yes, my father doesn't approve of me seeing Eric but of course me being his daughter doesn't phase me one little bit.

I roll my eyes at him. "It's okay I'll see you later," I smile slightly and walk off. I sit back down at my desk and I start working again I look over and see my father watching me, but I turn away not wanting to meet his eyes. While I don't try to search out acceptance from him, I know I'm a long way from getting it. I look at my computer and notice I have to meet someone called Diego tomorrow to bring him here. Oh, fun, that's all I need.

I get up a few hours later and head home, and I start making dinner for myself since Syd told me she wouldn't be home tonight. For whatever reason I didn't ask. More than likely something to do with Vaughn than the new guy.

So I set about making myself some pasta and I sit down to eat it when the doorbell rings. I sigh, got up and open the door and there standing is someone I never thought I'd see again.

Diego Fernando Esteban.

We stand there looking at each other in stunned silence. I shut the door in his face.

I hear the doorbell again but I just stand there, every known thought going through my head - How did he find me? Why is he here? I think of just walking away but this guy has been persistent all the time I've known him. I don't need this; I don't even want this. I have a whole entire life away from that life I had, so why can't they just leave me alone? Running is a definite option but then I would just be running for the rest of my life. Running from what… I'm not exactly sure.

So how can a person run from something she doesn't even know what she's running from? I suck my breath in and open the door. He doesn't look the least bit phased that I just shut the door in his face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. He just looks at me in a quizzical way.

"Did you really think you could get out of it that easily, Nadia?" he sneers slightly. I just stand there staring at him. This isn't the same man I knew back. He's changed but why? It couldn't be because I left him without even a goodbye. Yeah right, he never used to care about that before. I cross my arms expecting more than that.

"Aren't you going to invite me in to see your home?"

I shake my head "I don't think so, Diego, whatever you can say, you can say it to me out here," I smile at him slightly. He just pushes past me and I roll my eyes as I close my door. "Do you mind?"

He turns and I see a gun pointed at me

"Not at all," he says.

He shoots me with a tranquillizer gun and that's all I remember before I black out.

PS: oooo I love cliffhangers


End file.
